La última vez
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: Necesitaba verla y despedirse de ella, aunque resultara de una forma inusual. Ella era feliz y él lo sabía, era su momento de serlo también. Cuando la vio supo que era el momento y la besó por última vez. Porque si Katniss era feliz, él también podría serlo. -Oneshot-


Los personajes de Hunger Games no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de Suzanne Collins.

"**La última vez"**

-¿Cómo estás?-fue lo único que pudo decir en cuanto la vio otra vez. Nuevamente estaba en el distrito 12, el cual estaba siendo restaurado con el paso de los años, se veían unas nuevas caras, personas que en algún momento conoció, y entre toda la muchedumbre que pasaba por ahí, la vio a ella.

Con su trenza apoyada en su hombro, ahora un poco más larga. Con el cuerpo más curvilíneo, con la mirada llena de historia y una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras les sonreía a dos pequeños, los cuales asumió que eran sus hijos. Se parecían mucho a ella, y con mucho pesar, también a _él_.

No pudo evitar acercarse a ella en cuanto vio que los niños se iban al colegio, le siguió los pasos y cuando ya estaba cerca de su casa, ella se giró. ¿Por instinto quizás? ¿O por qué había sentido que él estaba cerca de ella? No lo sabía, pero quería guardar la esperanza de ella se giró porque lo sintió.

Absurdo.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-respondió ella. Su voz estaba algo cambiada, ya no era como antes, pero aun así seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en él.-¿Quieres un té?-asintió mientras le seguía los pasos.

Entró a la casa de ella, el aroma a pan casero y pasteles le golpeó el rostro, como diciéndole que era un intruso. En las paredes habían varios cuadros, algunos de ella sonriendo, otros en el que estaba embarazada, algunos de la pequeña Prim y otro de la familia completa.

No sintió los pasos de ella que se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

-¿Los hizo Peeta, cierto?-preguntó en cuanto la tuvo en frente.

-Sí-respondió sin saber qué decir.-El agua está hirviendo…-no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla. Ella se sorprendió y dio un leve brinco, pero a los segundos cerró los ojos y dejó que la acariciara.

-¿Eres feliz?-ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta recién de que la otra mano de él estaba posada en su cintura.-¿Lo eres?-insistió.

-A veces los veo, en todas partes-explicó bajamente-Y a ella también, los recuerdos no me abandonan…-soltó un suspiro.-pero siempre está él, disipando mis miedos cuando vuelven. Soy feliz, Gale-el castaño se estremeció al escuchar nuevamente su nombre en aquellos labios-Peeta, me hace feliz.

Gale asintió.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó ella cerrando nuevamente los ojos al sentir las caricias en su mejilla-¿Eres feliz?-preguntó. Más la respuesta no llegó, pero si un beso inesperado, que hizo que ella se sobresaltara, hizo el intento de alejarse, más no pudo.

Gale sostenía con cierta fuerza su cintura y su otra mano en el rostro.

Le besó de forma inesperada y apasionada, dejándose inundar por el sabor dulce de sus labios, tal y como los recordaba. La chica ahogó un gemido y comenzó a corresponderle. Ambos labios bailaban una danza que en algún momento bailaron, años atrás. Mordió sus labios con lentitud, los saboreaba lentamente y sentía el corazón desbordado.

Tomó a la joven en volandas y la sentó en la mesa que había en el living, ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de él y Gale aprovechó el momento en que ella suspiró y dejó que su lengua invadiera su boca.

-Katniss…-susurró entre besos cuando sintió las manos de la morena en su cabello y él le abrazó posesivamente, acercándola más a él.

Sus lenguas se encontraban rozándose y lamiéndose a cada segundo, se mordían a ratos, para luego terminar besándose con lentitud. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, solo que no quería que se acabara. Se fue alejando de ella con lentitud, besándole de vez en cuando o ella dándole algunos besos rápidos.

Terminaron de besarse por la falta de aire y ambos se miraron. Ella estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios húmedos y el cabello desordenado.

-Ahora podré ser feliz…-respondió.-Me alegra que estés bien, _Catnip._-y le besó nuevamente, de forma lenta, grabando la suavidad de sus labios en los suyos y embriagándose con el sabor dulce que desprendía. Mordió su labio, haciendo que ella ahogara un gemido y se separó de ella, observando su mirada reluciente.

-Gale…-susurró ella levemente. El castaño colocó uno de sus dedos en sus labios y se relamió los labios de forma ansiosa.

-El último Katniss, que sea el último-y sin esperar respuesta volvió a besarla, obteniendo nuevamente una respuesta. Un beso lento, tranquilo, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y solo estuvieran ellos dos, nadie más. Que no había dos niños en el colegio y que ningún hombre estaba trabajando en esos momentos en la panadería que había abierto hace un tiempo. Solo ellos y sus labios encontrándose a cada segundo. Se dedicaron a acariciarse con los labios, mordiéndose a unos segundos y dejando que sus lenguas se acariciaran sin descaro. Se separaron a los segundos, minutos quizás. Gale acarició su mejilla y le sonrió.-Nos vemos-se despidió. Se alejó de ella con pesar y con el sabor a fresas palpable.

-¿Volverás?-él se giró cuando ella preguntó. Seguía estando sonrojada y provocando espasmos en él.

-No, es tiempo de que sea feliz-respondió y abrió la puerta-Espero que tu sigas siéndolo _Catnip_-le sonrió con ternura y cerró la puerta mascullando un leve adiós.

El sol pegaba en lo alto del cielo, miró a la gente y notó que nadie le reconoció. Se dispuso a encaminar su viaje, dejando el Distrito 12 a sus espaldas. Se acarició los labios con los dedos, recordando el sabor a fresas y los gemidos ahogados de la chica, junto con el auto-control que tuvo para no tomarla ahí mismo y hacerle el amor.

Amaba mucho a Katniss, sabía que siempre iba a ser así, pero necesitaba dejarlo.

Necesitaba dejar de amarla.

Porque después de todo, él también merecía ser feliz.


End file.
